


Similar Features

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, community: phoenix_flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Pairing:</b> Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley (Past Harry/Ginny and unrequited Severus/Lily)<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Smile<br/><b>Warnings:</b> AU-ish, set many years after Ginny's graduation.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Similar Features

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Ginny Weasley (Past Harry/Ginny and unrequited Severus/Lily)  
>  **Prompt:** Smile  
>  **Warnings:** AU-ish, set many years after Ginny's graduation.  
>  **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

Her long red hair cascades down his pillow like a waterfall, just as Lily's would have done, had she ever shared his bed.  
  
It's eerie to consider the similarities between the two women—beautiful, brave, loyal to a fault, and completely wasted on a Potter.   
  
At least this one recognised the error of her infatuation after a decade.  
  
He clears his throat. "You mustn't keep your students waiting, Ginevra."  
  
"Why? Will there be repercussions if I do, … _Headmaster_?"  
  
He smirks. "Probably."  
  
She sinks deeper into the pillow, and replies with a devious smile that never graced Lily's lips, "Oh. Good."  
  



End file.
